criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Tal'Dorei (Republic)
For the continent, see Tal'Dorei (continent). Tal'Dorei is a republic in Exandria. Tal'Dorei was formerly ruled by an emperor, Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, alongside a council. Uriel later chose to step down in favor of a rule by council alone. Notable Locations * Emon: Capital of Tal'Dorei; home of Vox Machina, Shaun Gilmore, and Allura Vysoren; site of Greyskull Keep and the original Gilmore's Glorious Goods. * Kymal: Hometown of Kaylie; accommodated some refugees from the Chroma Conclave's assault on Westruun. * Stilben: Small town in Tal'Dorei where Vox Machina met. It is the main port city on the Lucidian Coast and a hotbed of Clasp activity. * Westruun: Site of the Cobalt Reserve, a collection of some of the oldest known records of civilization; home to the under-development second Gilmore's Glorious Goods shop (before the Chroma Conclave attacked). * Fort Daxio: is located on the western side of the Cliffkeep Mountains, north of Emon and Kraghammer Society Drugs There are two illegal drugs in Tal'Dorei. Oloore root is a heavy psychedelic used by druidic cultures, and suude is refined from arcane residuum and causes head rush and enhances senses/magic.From Matthew Mercer's tweet on Tal'Dorei drugs. The Clasp trafficks oloore root.From Matthew Mercer's reddit comment on oloore root. Attack of the Chroma Conclave A group of chromatic dragons called the Chroma Conclave attacked Tal'Dorei (and other parts of the world) in Chapter 4. Sovereign Uriel and several of his council members were slain in the initial attack. Emon and Westruun were severely damaged by the dragons, then further damaged by looters and opportunists, such as the people stealing from Gilmore's Glorious Goods in Emon and the Herd of Storms that sacked Westruun. Refugees from Westruun were accepted by Kymal and villages nearby, with many of the remaining refugees forming a small tent city in Foramere Basin. Whitestone was not attacked in the initial assault, so Vox Machina transported refugees from Emon and Westruun to the relative safety of Whitestone using Keyleth's Transport via Plants spell. Other cities were spared the Chroma Conclave's assault. Kraghammer was not attacked, although it was naturally protected by its subterranean nature. Stilben was not hit, either. Syngorn's defenses were activated, shifting the elven city into the Feywild. Politics In the aftermath of the Descent of the Chroma Conclave, The Republic of Tal’Dorei is currently ruled by a standing council. That council is made up of 6 members (7 in wartime) that each have responsibilities over one particular sphere of public life: * Master of Development: Hearthmaker Theadorn Krazz * Master of Arcana: Arcanist Allura Vysoren * Master of Law: Arbiter Brom Goldhand * Master of Commerce: Coinmistress Hanna Wasseran * Master of Information: Seeker Assum Emring * Master of Defense: Guardian Tofor Brotoras * Master of War: vacant (This position is elected by the council only for the duration of a declared war.) In addition, the members of Vox Machina were also granted membership on the council, but none of them functioned as regular members, nor did any of them later settle permanently in the capital city of Emon in order to make this a practical possibility. Military Emon: “The Arms of Emon” In Emon and the surrounding region, law, order and basic security are maintained by a force known as the "Arms of Emon." The serve as both a garrison manning the walls and outposts and as a law enforcement arm, patrolling the streets and making arrests. In addition to the Arms, two other elite guard units are tasked with guarding Emon's concentric rings of power and privilege: * Citrine Garrison: The Citrine Garrison guards the walls and patrols the streets of the Cloudtop District. * Palace Guard Icon: the Palace Guard (formerly the Royal Guard) takes over this function within the Palace complex itself. Westruun: “The Shields of the Plains” In Westruun, a very similar sort of unit known as the "Shields of the Plains" is stationed with the same sort of dual-function mission profile. While Westruun is a much smaller town and requires fewer men patrolling it, the Shields of the Plains are also tasked with patrolling much of the central portion of the realm. With an established strength of only 800, it must be presumed that they make use of roving mounted patrols to even make a show of accomplishing this mission. Spread as thin as they are, they have not yet been able to do more than barely keep the roaming bands of Ravagers at bay. About 150 of these "Shields" are permanently stationed as a detachment in the small town of Turst Fields to enforce the laws and protect it from roaming Ravagers. Fort Daxio In addition to these two dual-function defense/ law enforcement units (essentially gendarmeries) in the two largest cities, the realm has a strong mobile reserve of regiments located at Fort Daxio, north of Emon in the Cliffkeep Mountains, close to the borderlands from which the most common threats to the peace and security of the realm have come. See the entry on Fort Daxio for more information on these four regiments. References Art: Category:Tal'Dorei Category:Exandria Category:Nations Category:Places